


Post case bliss

by Johnlockedness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horny Sherlock, Intimacy, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Post Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Storiesfromthebluebox, this is for you :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Post case bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storiesfromthebluebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesfromthebluebox/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Storiesfromthebluebox, this is for you :3

_‘How does he do it? How the bloody hell does he do it? Fuck it, for all I care. He does it, and he’s bloody good at it too.’_ Were the last coherent thoughts of John H. Watson as Sherlock Holmes dragged him down an abandoned alleyway, kissing him savagely, like a predator pouncing upon its prey.

The case had been solved within 45 minutes after their arrival, a rape victim which reminded John of a particular unpleasant patrol in Afghanistan, a rush of adrenaline flooding his brain. After a short examination of the crime scene of approximately 8 minutes, “domestic murder, unstable marriage, her husband slit her throat and raped her post mortem, obviously”, he and Sherlock ended up chasing the suspect across Vauxhall. A long dash upon staircases and unoccupied buildings ensued, until John knocked him against the ground with a smooth rugby move. 

Lestrade was thankful , John was chuffed and Sherlock rushed with post-case urgency.

Urgency for intimacy.

John.

His head met stone brick with a small thump as Sherlock shoved him against the wall. It was very dark and John’s eyes still needed time to adjust to the lack of light, so he closed them instead, relishing in the feel of Sherlock’s eager tongue entwined with his own. 

“I want you.” Sherlock breathed against his mouth. 

John let out an amused breath. “Not here, Sherlock.” He whispered, denying his own urgency. “I don’t feel comfortable here and this place smells. Kissing is fine though, for a bit.”

“You are a mood killer John.” A hard suck on tongue.

“You are the one that dragged me into here!” A nip on Sherlock’s bottom lip.

“Yes and you like it.” A deep growl.

“Didn’t say I didn’t.” Stroking the inside of Sherlock’s cheek with his tongue.

They kissed, varying in speed, rhythm and fierceness. Their tongues dancing around each other, fighting a lost battle. It was pleasant and it lasted a good long while. Eventually John pulled away from Sherlock’s mouth. 

“Let’s go home Sherlock.” John pressed carefully.

Sherlock released him reluctantly and straightened his coat. “Fine.” He grumbled.

John watched him and smiled. “I love you.”

Sherlock smirked and held out his hand. John took it and together they walked back to the main road to halt a cab.


End file.
